Ice cream kisses
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: "Maybe he should get worked up over ice cream more often." Jack/Kai cousincest.


**There isn't really much to say except it involves ice-cream and two loved-up cousins; in other words, slash between two males. Yes **_**again**_** for those rolling their eyes at me behind the screen, you know who you are... xD But seriously, if you really don't like slash, don't bother reading it because those are the flames I get pissed off about, but if you're trying out slash and find you don't like it, I'm not gonna yell at you.**

**Okay, so Kai and Jack are already in a relationship and it doesn't **_**really**_** follow the show, but I hope they're still in character. On a side note, wouldn't it be awesome to see your favourite actors/actresses covered in ice-cream?**

**Reviews would be awesome guys (let's hear it for cousincest! Woohoo! Oh calm down, some people support it... yeeesh, tough crowd.) so let me know what you thought.**

* * *

Jack shifted around in the cocoon of his cousin's arms, trying to get comfortable as the opening credits of 2 Strangers and a Foosball rolled across the screen. Kai's parents were out bowling with Jack's parents for the night, leaving them alone to their own devices.

They often treasured the times that either of their parents left them alone; they didn't know about the two of them, and they preferred it that way. Their parents were always saying that they would love them unconditionally and would never stop no matter what they did, but Jack had a feeling their love wouldn't be shown if they knew he and Kai loved and were sleeping with each other.

None of Jack's friends knew - Jerry had come close to walking in on them, but Kai had cleverly said that Jack had lost a contact lens - and he wasn't planning on telling them about it any time too. Sleeping with his cousin was news that could probably alienate everyone from them.

Right now, both cousins were away from the drama and watching a movie about a couple walking into the wrong party, with a bowl of popcorn, all their favourite sweets - Haribo's, milky way stars, starburst, sherbet lemons and liquorice - spilled out onto the coffee table, and a tub of Ben and Jerry's Baked Alaska was perched on the sofa's arm rest. That was Jack's and Jack's only.

So when it disappeared from its spot, a few minutes into the movie, he nearly went crazy. With narrowed eyes he rounded on Kai, asking sweetly, "Hey, Kai. Where'd the tub of ice cream go?"

"You mean this one?" He held up the small tub with a wicked grin. Jack nearly leapt up to grab the ice cream from Kai's hand, but he held himself back. He could have stained the rug - an old antique Persian thing his Uncle was quite fond of - _and _lost the ice cream.

"No," he started to say with widened eyes as Kai made to pull the lid off. "Kai, that's my favourite flavour," he pouted, "give it back." Jack rose to his knees to grab the tub as the lid came completely off, but Kai pushed him back down with a smile and picked up the spoon that had been laying on the table.

"Good." Kai stuck the spoon in the ice cream, breaking through the smooth surface and making Jack squeak in indignation. Kai's eyes didn't move from Jack's as he scooped a generous amount of ice cream onto the spoon.

"Hey!" Jack screeched, about ready to rip Kai's head off, but stopped short when the spoon was shoved roughly past his lips. "Mmmm..." he moaned softly, swirling his tongue around the chunk of ice cream. Kai pulled it out of Jack's mouth and brought it to his own, licking off the remnants.

"Don't eat it," Jack whined, folding his arms, but Kai slid a bigger spoonful into his cousin's mouth which he swallowed greedily.

"Better?" Kai asked. Jack nodded, still not wanting to release the spoon, nearly having Kai yank his teeth out in the process. He laughed as he pushed the spoon back into the ice cream.

"What?" Jack asked, looking at the movie to see if anything funny had happened - Malcolm's character, Kaiser, had said, "_The only balls you're gonna see at my party, are these_," and held up a foosball - but so far, everyone was standing around a foosball table.

"It's hilarious how pissed you get over ice cream," Kai chuckled while Jack stuck his tongue out childishly.

"J-Just an ice cream, excuse me?" he sounded offended, causing Kai to chuckle once more. "Ben and Jerry's Baked Alaska is _not_ just an ice cream, it's-"

"A tub of frozen heaven with white chocolate shaped polar bears and tiny marshmallows," Kai finished for him in a bored sounding voice, fiddling with the sticky spoon while Jack scowled at him. "I know, Jack, you've told me this a bajillion times before," he added with a grin.

Jack looked at his cousin-turned-lover with a fake affronted look. "Well, ex-c-use _me_ for-"

"Shhh," Kai hushed him with a mouthful of ice cream. "The movie's getting to the good part," he added, turning his attention to the movie. Jack sat there rigid, spoon still hanging out of his mouth.

He yanked it from his mouth and sat up. Kai was engrossed in the film, from a short amount of time, so Jack crawled over and curled into his arms. He felt Kai's arm wrap around his waist, the other ruffling his hair after setting down the ice cream. Jack looked at the clock across from him; they had at least seven hours, tops, before their parents came back.

A while later into the movie - Julia had gotten better at foosball thanks to Duke, and Kaiser was now telling Anthony to switch sides because it was his tournament and house - Jack eyed the ice cream tub hungrily, slowly reaching an arm out for it. Kai was too caught up in the movie, surely he wouldn't-

"Don't even think about it, Jack," came Kai's voice, eyes unmoving from the screen.

Jack was perplexed. "How did you know I was going to-"

"You kept staring at it." Kai turned and smiled at him.

"_You_ were staring at Malcolm Travis' 'beautiful' green eyes and fantasising about running your fingers through his 'feathery, soft' brown hair!" Jack teased him in an exasperated tone; he _wanted_ that ice cream and he was ready to fight tooth and nail for it. Kai just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How did you know?" Jack pressed.

"I know you too well." Kai pushed Jack down onto the sofa, attacking his mouth with his own. Jack moaned underneath him, squirming as Kai's hand unbuttoned his t-shirt and pulled his body off the sofa, allowing him to tug Jack's shirt off, throwing it on the floor.

Jack felt Kai smirk against his lips and Kai snaked his hands down his shoulders, lightly running his fingernails over his skin. He shivered as they left a trail of chills and pressed himself further into Kai's body, arching up off the sofa. Jack concluded that that was _exactly_ what Kai had wanted him to do.

Their tongues continued to battle for dominance for a moment longer, until Kai deliberately broke away and towered over Jack, their eyes locking with one another's. A fire was blazing in Kai's eyes as he scanned his body hungrily and Jack took the opportunity to roll the hem of Kai's shirt up and pull it off him.

Through Jack's erratic breaths, he took in the picture above him; Kai's hair was dishevelled and his lips were kiss-swollen. There was also no denying that there was complete and utter lust in his eyes. He wanted Jack, and Jack wanted him.

_Screw anyone who said it was wrong_.

As it hit the floor, their lips attached themselves to each other. Jack grunted as Kai pressed himself against him, grinding their arousals together, which was exactly what Jack was hoping he _wouldn't_ do. Even though it would become inevitable at some point during the night, he didn't want Kai to see how aroused he was - not to mention it was because of him - but the chuckle that vibrated against his lips told Jack he already knew.

Jack's eyes drifted closed as Kai nibbled along his jaw, unbuttoning his jeans and massaging his hips. Jack hated it when he did that; he _knew_ they couldn't go at it on the sofa, he _knew_ Jack always got testy and bothered when he was promised something for later. Sometimes Kai could be a-

He yelped suddenly, eyes flying open, as something cold dripped onto his chest. He looked up at Kai, who was holding the tub of ice cream over his chest. The heat from his hands was melting the ice cream slightly, although most of it was still solid. Kai was chuckling at his expression, a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"Kai!" Jack complained as he continued dripping the ice cream over his chest, getting as close as his waistband, but changing direction to avoid spilling it anywhere that wasn't Jack's chest. "You're wasting it!" Jack huffed. Kai let some drip onto Jack's face and he licked his lips, not even trying to get to the stuff on his nose, knowing it would be a losing battle.

Kai didn't say anything and leant on Jack's arms, bending down to lick the ice cream off his face. Jack closed his eyes, trying not to laugh - Kai had stolen _his_ ice cream - but it was becoming increasingly difficult. His cousin _was_ licking ice cream off of his face, after all.

"No, I'm not," Kai responded, licking a long trail up Jack's neck, placing tiny kisses here and there. He sucked on Jack's pulse point, making him moan and tangle a hand Kai's hair. "This is a good way to eat ice cream," Kai's voice whispered by his ear. The spoon smeared ice cream onto his cheek and Jack frowned.

"No it's not," he said as Kai licked the ice cream from his cheek. Jack bit back a moan, trying to keep up the act of being frustrated, although he suspected that Kai had figured it had died out moments ago.

"I don't think I can hear you complaining," Kai chuckled, "especially when I do _this_." Kai's voice had dropped to a throaty murmur as he slithered down Jack's body, then slid back up, scraping his tongue across the ice-cream covered skin, still leaving some to be cleaned off. Jack whimpered as Kai's teeth scraped lightly against his hardening nipple and lapped at his neck, sucking and biting once more.

Jack felt Kai pull away from him completely, leaning back up onto his knees, staring down at him. Jack took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from panting, but it didn't last very long. Within minutes he was shifting needily under Kai's weight, while he chuckled and picked up the ice cream tub.

"There's one spoonful left." Kai scooped it out of the now empty tub, tossing it into the nearby bin. He waved it tantalizingly above Jack's mouth, a few drops dripping onto his chin. "You want it?" he asked. Jack nodded, and Kai smiled before letting him suck it off the spoon. He felt his skin flush as Kai's eyes locked onto his mouth, but he didn't care.

Kai put it down on the coffee table and Jack felt his lips on his once more, Kai's tongue invading his ice cream filled mouth. Jack wrapped his arms around Kai's back, pressing themselves together, the ice cream that was still on his chest pooling between them. He grinned devilishly as Kai tried to devour him.

Maybe he should get worked up over ice cream more often.

* * *

**Alright, so that's that for this chapter, let me know what you thought in that little box down there. :) If anyone's interested in watching the movie Jack and Kai were, it's called 2 Strangers and a Foosball, and Malcolm Travis plays Kaiser, one of the characters I mentioned, hence his name being in this fic.**

**I can't post the link for some reason, so if anyone wants to watch it, just type in 2 Strangers and A Foosball into Youtube, and it's sort of the first one you see.**

**Side note: Does anyone else feel like Ben and Jerry's ice cream right about now? xD**


End file.
